Is This The End Of McKay?
by IceDragonGirl36
Summary: A puddle jumper is having a few problems and McKay is called to fix it but something goes wrong. Will McKay survive or will this be the end of McKay? Rated K plus for some bad language. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi. This story is just an idea that I have been toying with. Read it and leave a review with what you think about it. Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate Atlantis but I wish I did.**_

I sat on the pier watching the waves roll by. It was peaceful and quiet out here.

"Dr. McKay please report to the gate room." I heard over my com.

"So must for peace and quiet." I muttered under my breath as I got up and head to the gate room.

"What is it?"

"Sorry to interrupt your day off McKay but…"

"Just get to the point Weir."

Dr. Weir let out a sigh, "We are having trouble with a puddle jumper and the other scientists are busy with other projects."

"I cannot even get half of a day off before something goes wrong."

"Rodney."

"So what is the problem with the puddle jumper?"

"It is not responding to the control system and is also giving off an unknown energy."

"Which one is it, Weir?"

"Ford said that is Froggy?"

"Froggy. Ford named it, just do not ask why. I will go and check it out."

As I was leaving I heard Weir mutter, "Froggy? I wonder why Ford named it that." I stopped at my lab to grab my tablet to see if I could fix 'Froggy'. As I was heading o the launch bay, I ran into Sheppard.

"Hey McKay, where are you are you heading?"

"I am heading to the launch bay because 'Froggy' is going haywire and I was asked by Weir to find out what is going on with it."

Sheppard let out a small laugh, "Is that the puddle jumper Ford named?"

"Yup."

We arrived at the bay and Sheppard turned to me, "Got to go McKay, I got sparring with Teyla and you know how much she hates it if I am late. Bye!" He took off jogging and disappeared around the corner. I entered the bay then walked over to 'Froggy' and opened the rear hatch. When I looked inside I seen a small plastic frog sitting on, I guess you could say, the dashboard.

"So he has put a frog in here like he said he would."

I got to work trying to find the problems source, when I finally found the bug causing the problems, Wraith writing appeared on my screen.

"Oh crap!" I ran to the rear to get out but as soon as I got to the hatch, the puddle jumper exploded.

TBC…

Is this the end of Rodney McKay? Find out McKay's fate in the next chapter.

McKay: I cannot believe it! You killed me!

IceDragonGirl36: Sorry McKay, but you may or may not be dead. You got to wait for the next chapter.

Ford: You killed Froggy! How could you!

(Ford starts crying.)

IceDragonGirl36: Sorry Ford it was part of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for taking so long with the second chapter, I have been very busy with school. Hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate Atlantis but I wish I did.**_

After I woke up, I saw the jumper in pieces.

 _Damn, that bomb did all that damage to one jumper? Hold the phone!_

I looked at myself but did not see any marks or anything to show that I was just in an explosion; my clothes were not even burned.

 _I was just in an explosion, so how the hell am I unharmed? Oh no! I am dead!_

I suddenly heard running and voices in the hallway outside the bay and turned to see Sheppard, Teyla, and Ronon run in. They seen the pieces of jumper everywhere and horror crossed their faces. They ran to different areas and started moving rubble around.

"Guys, am I dead?" I spoke to them but they did not seem to hear me.

"I found him!" I heard Teyla cry out. Me, Sheppard, and Ronon ran over to her and seen a hand sticking out from under a piece of metal from the jumper. Sheppard and Ronon went to the front and lift it up as Teyla dragged the person out. It was me! The me on the ground was bleeding from multiple cuts and had black scorch marks all over his back, arms, and legs. I heard the door open and seen medics run in with Carson in front of them. He ran over to the me on the ground and place two fingers against his neck.

"Faint but stable pulse, okay we got to get McKay to the infirmary now."

They hoisted him on a gurney and rushed away.

"Guys, wait! That is not me! I am right here!" I yelled but again they did not seem to hear me as they followed Carson out. I rushed after them hoping to get some answers.

 _What the hell is going on here?_

TBC…

What has happen to McKay? Who was dragged out by Teyla from under a piece of metal? Is the McKay on the ground the real one or not? Why do McKay's team mates not hear his cries? Find out in the next chapter.

Ronon: McKay is hurt, again.

McKay: Hey! Not my fault! Blame the idiot writing the story!

IceDragonGirl36 appears with a P-90 in her hands and starts shooting at McKay. McKay dances as bullets spray around his feet.

IceDragonGirl36: That will teach you to call me an idiot McKay!

Stops shooting and grabs McKay's collar then pulls him close to her.

IceDragonGirl36: Remember this McKay, make me mad and I can/will end your life in my story.

McKay gulps.

McKay: Sorry IceDragonGirl36! Please forgive me!

IceDragonGirl36 lets McKay go and Ronon starts laughing then McKay looks at Ronon giving him a death glare with makes Ronon laugh harder.


	3. Chapter 3

_**When I was writing this chapter I could not stop laughing at certain parts. I really hope you enjoy it. I am sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate Atlantis but I wish I did.**_

I stood in the waiting room not wanting to go and see the damage done to the other me.

 _Who is he? Is he me or am I him? McKay you are going to give yourself a headache by over thinking this._

I looked to the chairs that held Sheppard, Ronon, and Teyla, only to see the worried looks on their faces. I sighed and sat down on the floor, waiting for Carson to come out. Ten minutes later, I was watching the clock on the wall; Carson came out with some blood on his clothes that must have come from the other me. Sheppard jumped and walked over to Carson with worry written all over his face. "How is he?"

"The lad is fine."

Teyla walked over as well, "Rodney will live?"

Carson looked at her and nodded, "Aye lass, he will make it."

Ronon got up and I did as well and we joined the group. "What are you not telling us?" Ronon spoke to Carson, looking him right in the eyes.

Carson let out a sigh, "I got out the pieces of metal from him but for some reason, he does not have any brain activity. It is like his mind is gone."

Sheppard had a concern look on his face, "Carson, are you saying that McKay is brain dead?"

"I AM NOT BRAIN DEAD! I AM RIGHT HERE!" I yelled but no one heard me. "THAT IS IT!" I raised my arm and threw my fist at Sheppard's face but it passed right through him and I fell to the floor. "Ow, that hurt."

"Did you guys feel that?"

"Feel what John?"

"I felt a cold wind hit my face but it is gone now Teyla."

"Hee hee." I heard laughing above me so I looked up to see a young girl floating above me in the air. "That is not going to work."

"How do you know that?"

"Want answers Rodney, go to the area where your soul was reborn." She then disappeared and I turned to see Sheppard, Ronon, and Teyla walking into another room so I got up and followed them. I seen the other me on a bed with bandages on his arms and chest. "Now lads, lass do not stay long. I got rounds to do." Carson left and we four were all alone, well we five if you count the other me on the bed.

I tried once more, "Guys, can you hear me?" No answer was what I got in return. They sat around the other me's bed in silence. I left them and started walking to my lab.

 _What did that girl mean by 'go to the area where your soul was reborn'? That makes no sense at all. I am just going to go to my lab and think things out._

I arrived at my lab with the door closed. I waved my hand but the door did not open. "How am I going to get inside?" I waved my hand again but the door still did not open. "Arrg! Open up you damn door!" I slapped the door but my hand went right through and I fell through the door, landing on the floor, again. "Ow. I should have learned that doing that will not help anything at all the first time." I looked at my back side only to see half of my body. "Aaaahhhh!" I wiggled away from the door and the rest of me came through the door. I started to calm down, "Okay, I am a ghost but ghosts do not exist so I am a ghost but at the same time I am not a ghost."

"Ow, hearing that makes my head hurt. How can you think like that?" I look up to see the girl again but she was glowing in the darkness. The room was pitch black so how was I able to see the things around us?

"You need to calm down McKay. Good job on finding me."

I glared at her, "I was not looking for you and the riddle you gave me made no sense at all."

"Sorry, I was just trying to be all mysterious."

"Who are you?"

"My name is NeiNei and I have been here for a long time. I got here when that thing, the ship that flies in the sky, left the last planet it was on."

"That was about a week ago and you mean the puddle jumper." I stood up and she floated down next to me still glowing. "Yes, whatever you call it. My mother and father were forced by the Wraith to help build the bomb that blew up the flying ship. When it was completed, the Wraith killed me and my parents."

"So how did you get here? Who are your people and why did they not help save your family?" I asked her. She walked over to the few chairs I keep in my lab and sat down, she patted the chair next to her for me to sit down in. I walked over and sat down and she began her tale.

"My family was poor when I came into life. My mother and father could barely get food on the table for themselves and along I came. My father worked hard to get food for us three but many nights we went to bed hungry. My father worked as a cleaner in the labs. One day he seen a problem on a board and seen that it was wrong so he fixed it. Just as he was finishing the problem, the scientists came back and stopped in their tracks when they seen him working on the problem that they could not solve. They had seen that my father was a genius and gave him a job as a scientist so our lives got better. They found out that my mother was also a genius and gave her a job as a scientist as well. They worked with things called elements and mixed different ones together. Well long story short, my parents were the best and brightest of all scientists on our world. Why did our people not save us you asked, it is because our people were the ones who gave us to the Wraith."

"Who are your people?"

Her face fell and she closed her eyes before she spoke, "Genii. My people are Genii and we were traded to the Wraith for Atlantis. The Wraith wanted us and as you know the Genii want Atlantis. So they made a deal, the Wraith gets us and the Genii get Atlantis."

"It does not make sense, why would the Wraith need help from humans?"

"The Wraith wanted a bomb that would do a lot of damage but cannot be detected by sensors in Atlantis."

"Okay, so who is the guy that looks like me?"

"He is you and you are him. To put one way, you are the soul and he is the body."

"Okay, how is my body alive? That blast should have killed me."

"That is my fault, I was trying to warn you about the bomb but I forgot that you would not be able to hear me so I help save your life. I took some of the blast so you would not die but it is clear that I did not take enough of the blast to stop you from becoming like me."

"So, how do I rejoin my body?"

"I do not know, I never could try because I had no body to go back to."

I put my head in my hands as worry thoughts raced through my brain. I felt an arm wrap around me in a hug and heard her whisper to me, "Everything will be alright. You can figure this out and rejoin yourself with your body but worrying will not help, okay McKay?" I nodded and looked at her in turn she gave me a smile.

"What about you NeiNei? Where will you go too after this is over, it is not like you need to stay in the world of the living, right?"

"I do not know I will figure that out later. Right now I can give you the prints of the bomb. I did help build it with my parents and I remember how to rebuild one of needed."

"You help build that bomb?" I was shocked that a young girl helped built a bomb like that.

She nodded, "I was one smart kid. Come on I will explain the works to you." She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the chair and over to one of the tables and then launched into explaining the configurations of the bomb to me. At the same time, unknowing to us, a pair of red eyes watched from the shadows.

TBC…

Will McKay be able to return to his body or will he be stuck as a ghost forever? Who or what is lurking in the shadows watching McKay and NeiNei? Find out in the next chapter.

McKay: IceDragonGirl36!

IceDragonGirl36: Yes McKay?

McKay: How could you!

IceDragonGirl36: How could I what?

McKay: Don't you dare play innocent! You damn well know that I do not get along with kids.

IceDragonGirl36 whacks him on the head with one of Teyla's sparring sticks.

McKay: Ow! What was that for?

IceDragonGirl36: That was for cussing at me. I know that you do not get along with kids but one NeiNei is sixteen years old and two this is a hidden side of you that I have brought out for the world to see.

McKay: The hell! I do not want that side of me to be seen and I do not like that fucking side of me!

IceDragonGirl36 whacks McKay a couple more times.

McKay: Stop damnit! Ow!

IceDragonGirl36: Then stop using cuss words when speaking to me or I will keep whacking you.

McKay: Alright! I will stop!

IceDragonGirl36: Thank you McKay.

Teyla: May I have my stick back now?

Teyla holds out her hand.

IceDragonGirl36: Of course Teyla, here you go.

IceDragonGirl36 hands Teyla her stick.

Teyla: Thank you, come on Rodney. You wanted me to spar with you in still of Ronon so come on.

McKay turns pale, his eyes wide.

McKay: I changed my mind Teyla.

Teyla grabs McKay and drags him to the sparring room at the same time McKay is yelling No over and over. IceDragonGirl36 is laughing her butt off as McKay gets dragged away by Teyla.


End file.
